1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pocket-size electronic device adapted for use as an electronic organizer, capable of allowing signals to be written in by means of a touch pen, thereby enabling the user to remember addresses, schedules, dates of meetings, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, pocket-size electronic devices are known in which addresses, names and schedules are written in as signals. FIG. 7 shows a typical electronic device in common use, which will be described as the background:
The illustrated electronic device includes a casing 81 having a transparent coordinate input section 81a of a tablet shape, a cover 82 hinged to the casing 81, and a touch pen 83 which enables the user to write data in the coordinate input section 81a.
This type of electronic device allows a variety of data to be input for memory by means of a touch pen, and a memory card containing application programs is fixed in the casing 81.
The touch pen 83 is kept in contact with the coordinate input section 81a and its tip portion is slided thereon. A predetermined image is input by electronically catching the trace of the pen.
The touch pen 83 is a tool separate from the casing 81, and when it not used, is housed in an accommodation hole 81b made in the side of the casing 81. The touch pen 83 is inserted shank first as indicated by the arrow. The accommodation hole 81b houses a spring 81c at the bottom against which the touch pen 83 is inserted. The touch pen 83 is provided with a ring-shaped recess 83a in which a retainer 81d is engaged, wherein the retainer 81d is located near the entrance of the accommodation hole 81b. When the touch pen 83 is inserted in the accommodation hole 81b, it is slightly protruded through the accommodation hole 81b. The touch pen 83 is retained in the accommodation hole 81b by engagement with the retainer 81d in the ring-shaped recess. By pushing the touch pen 83, the retainer 81d is disengaged from the ring-shaped recess 83a. The touch pen 83 is adjusted so that it is projected by half the entire length under the action of the spring 81c. In this way the touch pen 83 is ready to be picked up.
When the accommodation hole 81b is made in the casing 81, a special space is required. This increases the size of the electronic device. In order to perform efficient input operations, the touch pen 83 is desirably long, and therefore, the accommodation hole 81b needs to be large enough to accommodate the touch pen 83. As a result, the device is likely to become larger than pocket-sized.